1. Field of the Invention
The technical field generally relates to a smart electronic audio book, and in particular, relates to a smart electronic audio book with enhanced sensitivity and reliability in detecting page number.
2. The Prior Arts
Audio books provide convenience for enjoying reading for small children and vision-impaired readers.
Refer to Taiwanese Patent No. M491889, “Smart Electronic Audio Book”, wherein the audio book includes a capacitive sensor, a touch control chip, a microprocessor and a player. The capacitive sensor detects the page number sensing strip and the touch medium; the touch control chip converts the capacitance change area of the capacitive sensor into a message of coordinate position of the page number sensing strip and a message of coordinate position of the touch medium; the microprocessor identifies the message of coordinate position of the page number sensing strip and the message of coordinate position of the touch medium to determine whether to transmit a page number output instruction and an audio output instruction; and the player plays the page number message corresponding to the page number output instruction and the audio message corresponding to the audio output instruction. As such, the present invention can detect and play the current page number of the book as well as detect the touch position of the touch medium. When the touch medium, such as, hand, moves to graphs or texts on the page, the player plays the audio or sound effects corresponding to the graphs or texts on the page.
However, although the conventional smart electronic audio books are able to effectively detect the touch medium, such as hand, the capacitive sensor cannot always detect the page number sensing strip when the capacitive sensor is used. It is because the amount of charges carried by the page number sensing strip is close to the ambient noise signal, which causes the capacitive sensor to fail to effectively distinguish the page number sensing strip from the noise signal. Therefore, the page number sensing strip must be devised to carry an amount of charges close to the finger touch so that the capacitive sensor can detect the change in real time to ensure the sensitivity and reliability of the page number sensing strip. Alternatively, a change in magnetic flux can also be detected to improve the sensitivity and reliability of the page number sensing strip of the smart electronic audio book.